The Meaning of Love, Year 1, the saga begins
by davyt0247
Summary: What if Harry spent his childhood with the Weasley's instead of the Dursleys? What if he was in the same year as Ginny? What would be the same? What would be different?
1. The saga begins

Prologue: The Saga Begins

31 October 1981

All was quiet in the village of Godric's Hollow. Because the residents of the small village were asleep, no one noticed an elderly man appear from out of the woods just beyond the village square. He had a long, silver beard and wore a dark blue cloak dotted with stars. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

He had come to check on James and Lily Potter who were hiding in the village. As he approached the Potter's house, his magical senses detected no trace of the wards that were supposed to be guarding it. Without hesitation, he opened the door and went inside.

Dumbledore was shocked at the sight that greeted him: James Potter was lying face up on the floor just inside the doorway, not moving. Dumbledore checked James for any signs of life. There were none. James Potter was dead.

Conjuring a white sheet, Professor Dumbledore laid it over James's body. That done, the professor moved up the stairs. He came upon Harry's room first. Hesitantly, he went inside. Lying on the floor just a few feet from the doorway was a lovely young woman with flame red hair, Lily Potter. She too, was dead.

Just behind Lily's body stood the remains of a crib. Inside was Harry, James and Lily's son, Harry. He was awake, and despite a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead that was bleeding just a bit, he appeared to be unharmed. After conjuring another sheet and placing it over Lily, the professor picked Harry up and walked into the room next door. On a small bed that sat below a window on the far wall lay Harry's older sister, Sarah. Quickly checking her over, the professor was relieved to see that she was still sleeping and was unharmed.

Death Eaters had murdered Lily's sister and brother-in-law the week previous, thus there was only one family Dumbledore knew of in which the Potter children would be treated like ordinary children. Before he could take the children to their new home, he had a call to make. Taking both youngsters in his arms, Dumbledore walked to the fireplace downstairs. Kneeling down, he took a pinch of powder from the pot that was on the mantel and threw it into the fire. "Lupin Lodge!" he shouted before he stuck his head into the flames. After a moment, he saw the tired face of Remus Lupin.

"Professor Dumbledore! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Remus. Is Sirius there?"

"I'm here, Professor. What's wrong?" answered another man who appeared behind his friend.

"Sirius, Remus, I'm afraid James and Lily are dead."

Sirius' eyes widened, "No, not James and Lily! How in the world did the Death Eaters get past the Fidelius Charm?"

"I was just about to ask you, Sirius. Weren't you their secret keeper?"

"I was supposed to be, but I thought Peter would be a less obvious choice, so I convinced James and Lily to pick him instead. You don't think that Peter would betray them, do you?"

"It is the only logical answer, Sirius. I want you and Remus to look for him while I make arrangements for someone to take care of the children."

"How are Harry and Sarah?"

"They are just fine, Remus. We need to decide where they are going to live; I believe that Molly and Arthur Weasley would be more than happy to look after them. If there is anyone who will look after Sarah and Harry like their own children, the Weasleys will.

Remus nodded. "That redheaded couple in the Order, they have several children, mostly boys if memory serves me correctly."

"Correct, Remus. They have six boys and one girl. She is the youngest and is about Harry's age."

Sirius spoke up, "All right, Professor. With all those kids, they should be able to look after Sarah and Harry. What about Voldemort?"

"I believe that when Lily tried to protect Harry, her love for Harry bestowed some type of protection on him. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, and the curse backfired."

"So Voldemort is dead?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately not, Remus. Remember the prophecy."

"You mean the one relates to Harry, not the Longbottom boy. Is that right, Sir?"

"Correct Sirius, tonight Voldemort marked Harry as his equal. Somehow he will return, and Harry will eventually have to face him."

"Poor chap. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it now. We will just have to make sure that Harry is ready when the time comes for him to face Voldemort. In the meantime, the two of us will go after Peter," Sirius said.

"That is an excellent plan. Please let me know as soon as you find him." With that, Professor Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace, disconnecting the call. The professor contacted the Weasley family, hoping that they would be willing to take Sarah and Harry in.

Ten minutes later, the Professor arrived at the Weasley family home – the Burrow.. Approaching the front door, he knocked.

A nervous voice answered his knock, "Who's there; who are you?"

Dumbledore answered, "It is I, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to drop off Sarah and Harry Potter."

The door immediately opened, revealing the plump Weasley matriarch. "Oh Albus, it is so good to see you." She immediately noticed Harry's scar. "Why, that is a curious scar, do you know how he got that?"

The Professor sighed and explained his theory to Molly. She gasped, "At least You Know Who is gone Lily and James would want us to look after their children if anything happened to them; I assure you that Arthur and I will take care of them as if they were our own."

"I had no doubts about that, Molly. I'll leave you to your new charges. Good night." With that, Dumbledore left Molly Weasley to care for her new family members.


	2. The Year Alone Together

A/N I appreciate all of the story alerts, favorites and review. So here is the next chapter, for your reading enjoyment. Sorry its short, but it had to be so I can get then to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts; I promise I'll start writing longer chapters. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I'll see you all on the flip side! Have a Happy New Year! Oh one last thing, I do not own anything besides Sarah Potter, she is my own creation The rest belong to JKR and anyone else I forget. OK enough talk on with the show!

Chapter One:  
The Year Alone Together

September 2 1991

When Harry Potter awoke he realized that today was the first time that he had only Ginny and his adoptive parents for company. Ron and Sarah had departed for Hogwarts the day before, along with Percy and the twins.

Getting out of bed, he took a quick shower, dressed, and headed downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast. "Good morning, Mum," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Harry. Breakfast is almost ready, but before I finish, would you go make sure Ginny is awake?" She knew that Harry was closer to Ginny than almost everyone else. He had preferred Ginny's company ever since he could walk. They liked the same things. She was a fabulous Chaser while he was an excellent Seeker. After the Weasley boys saw how good their sister was, (After Harry helped Ginny convince them to let her play with them), they asked her to join them during their pick up games. She in turn comforted Harry when he was plagued with nightmares, which were mostly about the night he and his parents were attacked. All in all, they were good for each other, and Mrs. Weasley knew it.

"Sure Mum." With that, he headed upstairs for Ginny's room. Stopping outside of her door, he knocked. When he didn't receive an answer, he called, "Gin, breakfast is ready, are you awake?" After waiting a few minutes he called, "Look out Gin; I'm coming in!"

Entering the small, but brightly lit room, he wasn't surprised to see that Ginny was still sleeping; she never had been a morning person. No sooner had he sat at the edge of her bed, however, than she yawned and opened her eyes. "Harry, when did you come in here?"

"About a minute ago; Mum sent me up. Breakfast is probably ready by now."

"Okay, Harry, let me just nip into the loo and then I'll be right down."

"That's fine Gin, I'll let Mum know. At least we know there will be some food left, since Ron is at Hogwarts."

"That's true," Ginny said giggling "I miss him already though."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? The weather looks pretty decent, maybe we can fly later."

Harry's attempt to cheer her up had its intended effect because Ginny brightened up immediately. "Sounds like a plan, Harry. I'll be right down."

"Okay." With that, Harry headed back downstairs.

"Was she awake?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Harry sat down at the table.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Is she coming down?"

"Yeah, she is, she just nipped into the loo for a moment." At that moment, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Here she comes."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and helped herself to some breakfast. "Morning Mum, did Dad leave for work already?"

"Yes, he did; don't worry, he should be back in time for dinner."

Just as the three were finishing their breakfast and cleaning up an owl flew into the open kitchen window and landed on the table. Two letters were attached to its leg.

Mrs. Weasley took the letters, placed one on the table, and quickly read the other one. "It's from Percy." She then read the letter aloud to Harry and Ginny.

Dear Mother, Father, Ginny and Harry,  
It is with great pleasure that I write to inform you of our safe arrival at Hogwarts. I now realize that being a prefect is a great responsibility, but I will do my best. Your youngest son, Ron made friends with another first year named Neville Longbottom. They shared a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Once we arrived at Hogwarts, Neville took a few minutes to be sorted, but he was eventually declared a Gryffindor. When it was Ronald's turn, the Hat shouted "Gryffindor," straight away. After the feast, I led the new first years to the common room and told them the password. Your son,  
Percy

Ginny, in the meantime, had read the other letter. "This one is from Ron," she announced. She then read the letter aloud, just as her mother had done.

Dear Mum, Dad, Harry, and Ginny,  
The journey here was pleasant, and I met another first year named Neville, he is a bit forgetful, but he's a good bloke. I also met a girl named Hermione; she was sorted into Gryffindor too. I believe she is a Muggleborn. She is a bit bossy and a know-it-all. And that is all you need to know about her.  
I'll write soon,  
Ron.

While Ginny had been reading the letter, her mother had been busy washing the dishes. After Ginny finished reading Ron's letter, her mother spoke up. "Leave the letters at your father's place dears; he loves it when letters arrive from Hogwarts. Ginny, would you help me with the wash, and then all of us will degenome the garden together. Then the two of you can fly."

Later that day, Sirus Black, Harry's godfather, and Remus Lupin, Sarah's godfather, came to visit. They helped Harry and Ginny with their flying skills, both having been Beaters during their time at Hogwarts. After they flew for a couple hours, Sirus and Remus told the two youngsters some stories about the adventures they had had with Harry's father and the traitor Peter Pettigrew, during their time at Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew had been a close friend with James, Remus and Sirus. Lily on the other hand, has always been very weary around him. Lily's instincts turned out to be correct, because Pettigrew eventually became a Death Eater and betrayed Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort, which lead to James and Lily's deaths.

Sirus and Remus found him the next day, and together they managed to capture the rat and turn him over to the Ministry where he was tried and sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Because Sirus became an Auror after the war; Sirus spent a lot of time on missions hunting Dark Wizards, which was the reason that Sirus wasn't around enough to take care of Harry and Sarah full time. Because Remus was a werewolf, it was dangerous for Harry and Sarah to be around him during the full moon. Knowing this, Professor Dumbledore had suggested that the Weasleys take Harry and Sarah in, that way Remus and Sirus could visit when ever they liked. Sirus and Remus had immediately agreed.

As the months passed, Harry and Ginny's already strong friendship grew even more as they were able to spend more time together at the Burrow. They flew, helped with chores around the Burrow, and looked forward to receiving letters from the Weasleys and Sarah Potter who was in her second year.

Winter soon arrived, along with a letter from Bill, who wrote that a new tomb had been discovered, and that his curse breaking team had been assigned to break the curses that were in place. Since he could not be home for Christmas, he arranged for an International Portkey to take the Weasley parents, Ginny and Harry to see Charlie in Romania. Begrudgingly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to accept his gift, and took the two remaining children to see their second oldest son.

Before they left, everyone opened the presents that the Weasley boys, Sarah and Hermione had sent from Hogwarts. Harry got a copy of Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, which turned out to be a very interesting read, a copy of Quidditch through the ages from Ron, and various other gifts. Ginny received the same books from Hermione and Ron that Harry received, and various other items.

After spending a pleasant week with Charlie and seeing the dragons that he helped care for; the Weasley family returned home.

A week into the New Year, a letter from Ron arrived at The Burrow. Ron was asking if they knew anything about an alchemist named Nicholas Flamel.

As the weather warmed, Harry and Ginny flew more often, helped Mrs. Weasley give the Burrow a thorough spring cleaning, and talked about what house they would be sorted into, when they started at Hogwarts the very next year. For obvious reasons, they hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor.

About a week before the end of term at Hogwarts, an owl bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest flew into the open kitchen window. In it Dumbledore had written about how Sarah, Ron and Hermione had worked together to protect a magical artifact that had been hidden inside Hogwarts and that the three of them had earned enough points to secure Gryffindor's victory in the race for the house cup.

"Well, at least Gryffindor won the House cup," Ginny said to Harry as she finished the letter and handed it to him. Harry nodded his agreement

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Would the two of your make sure everyone's bedrooms are aired out and make sure clean sheets are on the beds. That way, everyone's bed is ready for them when the Express arrives early next week."

"Ok Mum; let's go, Harry."

Less than a week later, Harry and Ginny were standing with Mrs. Weasley, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. When it did, Sarah, Neville and all of the Weasleys walked over to where Harry and the others were standing. After making sure everyone had their things, Mrs. Weasley directed them to a hidden room so they could floo home.


	3. Summer fun and Shopping

Chapter 2: Summer fun, Shopping, and the Hogwarts Express

Once everyone arrived safely back at the Burrow, Percy, the twins and Ron went up to their rooms so they could unpack their trunks.

Ron told Harry and Ginny all about Hermione, his classes, the teachers, and how to get around Hogwarts. Ron had become friends with Hermione on Halloween night, after saying something he shouldn't have; she had gone into one of the girls lavatories. After hearing that there was a troll on the loose, Ron wound up going into the lavatory himself and saving her. After the incident, the two became friends, although they disagreed often.

Most of the rest of the summer was spent playing Quidditch, doing chores around the Burrow, and in the case of the Hogwarts students, doing their summer homework. On August 1st Hermione joined them at the Burrow. After meeting her, Harry and Ginny became friends with her instantly. The time flew by until the Hogwarts letters arrived on August seventh. Harry looked over his list; to his surprise, most of the books for Defense against the Dark Arts were written by Gilderoy Lockheart. The others were the same as what Ron had needed for his first year.

"You guys been told to get all of Lockheart's books too?" Harry asked the other Weasleys.

George nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what we are going to do though; Lockheart's books are really expensive."

Mrs. Weasley was looking over his shoulder at the list, "Don't worry about it George, we'll think of something. There is only one place we are going to get all of this, Diagon Alley; everyone to the fireplace, come on, hurry up." She said as everyone got up from the table and went to get their cloaks and get ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

When it was Harry's turn, he sighed, Floo powder was not his favorite means of travel. After throwing his pinch of powder into the fireplace and saying clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Once he got to the Leaky Cauldron, He stumbled, but Ginny, who had done before him, quickly reached out and steadied him before he knocked them both to the floor.

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Ginny, I've never really liked the floo; I still can't land on my feet, even after all of these years."

Ginny smiled at him, "No problem Harry; I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yes I would; now, let's go get our things, shall we?"

Ginny nodded and the two walked out to the back of the pub, and from there went into the alley itself.

Mr. Weasley, who had the day off from the Ministry, turned to Harry, "Alright Harry, first stop, Gringotts."

"But I don't have any money Dad."

"Don't worry about that Harry; your parents left you some money to use, so let's go get some, and then we can begin our shopping."

Harry nodded, "Alright, then, let's go."

Mr. Weasley turned to Ginny, "Ginny, do you want to go with your mum and start your shopping?"

"I'd rather stay with Harry; I don't want him feeling alone."

"Alright dear, let's get going then."

After walking inside the bank, a goblin approached, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry responded.

"My name is Griphook, and I am the Potter Family account manager, is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Yes there is Griphook; Harry here needs some money from his trust vault." Mr. Weasley replied.

Griphook looked up at him, "You are Arthur Weasley Head of the Noble House of Weasley and Mr. Potter's guardian, correct?"

"Yes indeed Griphook, I have his trust Vault key here."

"Very well then; come with me please."

After a few minutes, and a wild cart ride, Harry had a pouch filled with money; but before they could leave Griphook stopped them, "MR. Potter, before you leave to attend to your other business, your parent's will specified that a special object be given to you on your eleventh birthday. So here you are." The object was no more than three inches at the top and four inches at the sides.

"Shrunken so it can be carried easily, Harry" Mr. Weasley explained, "We'll open it when we get back home."

Harry nodded, thanked Griphook for his help, and soon the trio of shoppers were heading to Madam Malkin's to get his school robes; Ginny who had not left Harry's side since they had arrived in Diagon Alley, walked in with him so she could be fitted for her own robes. After buying their robes, (Harry, upon seeing how much money he had, immediately insisted on paying for most of Ginny's supplies, including her own wand, although that didn't happen without argument from the two Weasleys parents). After leaving Madam Malkin's, the three went to the magical pet store, where Harry bought a snowy white owl he decided to name Hedwig.

After getting their potions supplies, Ginny turned to her dad, "Can we get our wands now, Dad?"

"Of Course we can, Ginny; only one place to go, Ollivander's."

A pale faced man looked up when Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley entered the small shop.

"Ah Arthur Weasley, your wand is oak, 12 inches long, with a unicorn hair core, just like your brothers and your sons."

"Correct as always, Mr. Ollivander, you never have forgotten any wand you have sold."

"Ah, a Weasley girl, very unusual; well come on over and we'll find you a wand."

After fifteen minutes, and many failed matches, Ollivander had narrowed his choices down to three wands, selecting one he handed it to Ginny. To everyone's surprise, the wand literally jumped out of Ginny's hand, and rolled until it stopped at Harry's feet. Bending down, Harry picked it up; immediately red and gold sparks immediately shot from the end. Mr. Ollivander was surprised, "Interesting, very interesting, I wonder," he muttered to himself as he selected one of the other wands and gave it to Ginny to try. As soon as her hand touched the wand, red and yellow sparks shot out of the tip.

"Curious very curious" Mr. Ollivander kept muttering as he wrapped the wands and gave then to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny finally asked, "Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss. Weasley. It so happens, that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave me two others, only two. One wand has chosen Mr. Potter as its master, the other; well I'm afraid that the other gave you that scar Mr. Potter."

Harry was stunned, after a moment he asked, "What are our wands made of Mr. Ollivander?"

"Your wand, Mr. Potter is eleven inches long, made of holly, phoenix feather core; Miss. Weasley's is made of ash, also eleven inches long and it also has a phoenix feather as its core."

"What about the Dark Lord's wand," Ginny asked.

"It is made of yew wood."

Deciding that they needed to move on, Harry paid for both wands, and they headed for Flourish and Blots so they could buy their books. Upon arriving, Harry immediately noticed a long line. Ginny noticed the reason and pointed out a sign to Harry, it read "Gilderoy Lockheart is signing his autobiography, Magical me, today from 2 to 4 P.M."

Unfortunately as soon as Harry walked into the bookshop, Lockheart saw him, pulled him up to the front, had a nearby cameraman, (who was taking pictures for the _Daily Prophet_), gave Harry all of his books, (free of charge), and announced that he would be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, beginning that September.

Finally escaping from the limelight, Harry immediately walked over to Ginny, "I'll buy my own books. You keep these." He whispered to her.

"Glad you're out of there Harry?" she whispered back.

"You know how much I love the attention I get just because of who I am; and I didn't do anything, my mother should get all of the credit." Harry irately answered.

While he was collecting the books he needed, Harry noticed the diary section; he remembered Ginny saying something about needing a new one, deciding that he would get one as a birthday present, Harry walked over to see what he could find for Ginny; seeing one that could only be opened or read by the diary's owner and one other person that the owner chose, Harry purchased it for Ginny.

No sooner had Harry paid for his purchases and was walking toward the front door; that he was stopped by a blond haired boy in green and silver robes. "Liked that didn't you Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Harry had no trouble recognizing the boy; he was Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and extremely arrogant.

But Ginny spoke up before Harry could, "Leave him alone, he didn't want that attention."

Draco laughed,"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter, couldn't you have done better than a Weasley?"

"The Weasleys have done more for me than your family ever would have Malfoy." Harry retorted.

Before Draco could reply, his father arrived, after insulting the Weasleys' financial status, which prompted Mr. Weasley, who had been listening to attack him. Hagrid, who had been wandering by, separated the two men.

Once outside, all of the Weasleys headed for the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back to the Burrow. Walking at the rear of the group with Ginny, Harry suddenly heard a voice roar, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Harry quickly looked up, and upon seeing the green curse moving towards Ginny, he jumped in front of her. So the curse would hit him instead of her; he then waited as the curse sped towards him.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as she realized what was happening.


	4. Attack, Aftermath, and Sorting

A/N: I know; I haven't updated in so long! I am so sorry! Real Life has gotten in the way, and I've also had a nasty case of writers block. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I promise I will try and get the next chapter out sooner. And Review Please!

Chapter 3: Discoveries and off to Hogwarts

Molly along with the rest of her family; turned around when they heard Ginny's shout. Molly immediately noticed the dreaded green color of the Killing Curse. A scream escaped her throat as the deadly curse sped towards Harry, who was standing right in front of Ginny.

Amazingly just before the deadly curse struck Harry; a bright red light suddenly enveloped him. As the green spell reached the red shield; the spell slammed into the shield with terrifying force. The force of the impact sent Harry sprawling to the ground, knocking Ginny, who was still standing behind him, over in the process. After the spell hit the shield it did not go through the as everyone expected, instead the deadly curse rocketed back towards its caster, Lucius Malfoy. The blond man managed to duck just in time. But before he could fire another spell, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley cast Stunning spells, knocking Lucius out cold.

Mr. Weasley immediately shot off a silver spell, which took off into the distance. "Messenger Patronus charm" he said to Sarah when he noticed her questioning look. She nodded and turned to her younger brother, who had gotten to his feet and was helping Ginny up.

As he was helping Ginny to her feet, Harry felt a mixture of concern and relief race through him, '_That's weird, why do I feel concern and relief, I shouldn't feel concern.'_ Deciding to wait until later to figure it out, Harry turned his attention to Ginny. "Are you alright Gin?"

She nodded, "I'm fine Harry; I'm more concerned about you; are you alright?"

He smiled in reply, "I'm just fine Gin, that curse didn't hit me." No sooner did he finish his sentence that he was hugged by Ginny, Sarah, and Molly in turn.

A moment later Aurors arrived, took Lucius into custody, took statements from Harry, the Weasleys, and several people who had seen Lucius casting the curse.

After Molly asked Harry if he was alright for the fifth time, Harry finally lost his patience, "I said I'm fine Mum, I wasn't hit by that curse; can we go home now?"

"Oh alright Harry dear; I'm just worried that you were injured."

"Mum, that shied protected him, the curse didn't hit him, just let it go."

"Oh all right Ginny; back to the Leaky Cauldron everyone, let's go home."

That night, Harry was relaxing in his room, (Which had been Bill's) when there was a knock on the door. Calling for the person to come in, Sarah entered and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hey bro, excited to be finally going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous though, I don't want to be sorted into Slytherin."

"I'll let you in on a secret; I almost wound up in Slytherin."

"Really you were almost sorted into Slytherin?"

"Really, but that there was no way I wanted to be sorted there so I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Fred and George said the sorting ceremony was really painful and difficult."

Sarah laughed, "Don't worry about that bro; It's really easy and completely painless and safe."

"How exactly are people sorted?"

"I'm going to let you find that out for yourself; well I'm going to let you get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Good Night sis; see you tomorrow."

A moment later, there was another knock on the door; Ginny poked her head in, "Did you open that package that Griphook gave you?"

"No I haven't yet, Dad reversed the shrinking charm; do you want to help me open it?"

"No I just wanted to be here." When Harry opened the package it was a portrait of a red haired woman with bright green eyes.

Harry gasped, "Mum," he asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes my son, it's me, your dad and I wanted one of us to be with you while you were as school, so we had this portrait made. Harry broke down and sobbed. Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around his and comforted his as best she could. After a long while Harry managed to compose himself. "Thanks Gin" he told her.

"Anytime Harry," Ginny then turned to the portrait, "and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Ginevera Weasley, but I prefer Ginny."

"Lily chuckled, "So trying to get a girlfriend already, Harry?" Harry bushed so hard his face perfectly matched Ginny's hair. This made Lily laugh, "I just made you embarrassed, every mother's privilege. Now we'll talk more tomorrow, go to bed Harry.

"Yes Mum, good night Gin," Harry gave Ginny a hug before she left for her room and bed. Harry then went to the loo, changed into his pajamas and went to bed himself.

The next morning, Harry was relaxing on a bench, reading a book, in the Burrow's garden when, all of the sudden, he felt anger that wasn't his own, spike through him. A second later, he saw Fred and George running towards him, closely pursued by a very irate Ginny, whose clothes were bright pink. "_This is the second time I've felt feelings that aren't mine; I wonder if I can somehow feel whatever Ginny is feeling, I'm not angry; but she sure is. We'll have to figure it out later, maybe Mum will have an idea as to what's going on."_ he thought to himself. That decided he put his book down, and went to help Ginny.

At that moment he spotted the twins heading towards the front door of the Burrow, and if they continued on the path that they were on, the twins would have to pass right by him. Smirking to himself, Harry drew his new wand, and proceeded to block the twin's path.

The twins skidded to a halt when they reached Harry, "Harry move out of the way would you?' We have to escape from our sister." George told him.

"It's too late for that." A voice that came from behind the twins said.

Gulping the twins turned around, and saw Ginny standing there, wand pointed directly at their faces. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't hex you right now."

"Uh because we love you…" Fred began

"And we were just joking…" George continued.

"Out darling little sister." They finished together.

"Wrong answer Gred and Forge and don't call me little" Ginny snapped, "Mucus Battus!"

Screaming, Fred and George ran past them, trying to outrun the bat bogeys that were now attacking them.

Putting her wand away Ginny turned to Harry. At the same time he felt a rush of gratitude; another feeling that wasn't his.

"Thanks for the help Harry" she told him, "I wasn't sure I was going to catch up to them until you stopped those two idiots."

"No problem Gin, I saw that they were outrunning you, so I stopped them just long enough for you to catch up."

Just then they heard, "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley had obviously seen what she had done to her brothers.

"Yes Mum," Ginny asked while turning around to face her.

"Why did you hex your brothers?"

"Because they charmed all of my clothes pink; they know how much I hate pink!"

"I suppose they deserved it, but you shouldn't have hexed them."

"They wouldn't learn otherwise."

"Maybe, I won't scold you, if you release the hex."

"All right mum" and Ginny did so.

Unfortunately, Lily was didn't know what was happening anymore than Harry and Ginny did, she suggested getting some books on Wizarding bonds when they got to Hogwarts.

The next night, Ginny was dreaming about winning the Quidditch World Cup along side Harry when, all of the sudden her dream changed so she saw a red haired women with bright green eyes standing in front of her, protecting her from a cloaked figure. It was then that Ginny realized what was going on; somehow, she was seeing Harry's nightmare. She jumped out of bed with out a second thought, and raced into Harry's room, which was right next door. Once she reached him, Ginny sat down on the edge of his bed, and placed her hand directly on his scar. In an instant, Harry calmed down, and the nightmare passed. But before she could slip out of the room; Harry's voice stopped her, "Is that you Gin?"

"It's me Harry; I don't know how, but for some reason I saw your nightmare just as if it was my own. I don't know how, but I immediately knew that I was the only one who could stop it. So I ran in here. I was right, as soon as I placed my hand on your forehead, the nightmare passed. Let's go down to the living room, I'd rather Mum found us together down there than here in your bedroom." As they left, they didn't notice tears streaming down Lily's face. (A/N 2: Lily is smart; she knew what Harry's dream was.)

Ginny led him to the couch, sat down and then made him lie down so his head was on her lap, once they were settled; Harry turned to Ginny "What's happening to us Ginny?" Fear and apprehension was evident in his voice. Ginny also felt the same emotions through their connection

"I don't know Harry, but now that we have this connection, I can help you. You helped me; now I want to help you."

Harry sighed, normally he was reluctant to talk about his feelings, but is had always been different with Ginny, she never pressured him, she just listened. Deciding to tell her what he saw he began "I saw my mum being murdered by Voldemort. She wouldn't stop protecting me."

"She loved you Harry, we both know that."

"I know, but I can't help but wish that she was still here, that she would see me off to school for the first time. Don't get me wrong, your parents are fantastic, but…"

"It's just not the same. It's normal for you to want your parents Harry. But her love still resides within you, and besides, Sarah and I will be with you at Hogwarts."

"I know Gin; I guess I'll try and get some sleep now."

"Just rest your head on my lap Harry; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"You promise?"

"I promise Harry." A moment later, the two were fast asleep.

The next morning, Molly Weasley was the first to descend the stairs to the kitchen, as was usually the case. Passing through the living room, she noticed Harry and Ginny, sound asleep on the couch, with his head resting on her lap, and her hand resting gently on his scar. Molly smiled to herself; it was obvious that contact was innocent, he had always treated Ginny with respect, he had never hurt her, and Molly doubted he ever would; after all Harry was honorable above all else. So Molly took out her wand, and conjured a blanket, which she laid over the sleeping duo. She then went into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast.

Ginny was the first to wake up, the first thing she noticed was that there was a blanket covering them that hadn't been there before. But before she could move, Harry's voice startled her out of her musings, "Morning Gin."

"Morning Harry, are you hungry?"

""Yeah I could eat, sounds like Mum is already starting on breakfast." With that the two got up and walked over to the table.

"Well, good morning, you two."

"Morning Mum," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Sleep well Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him

Harry sighed, "No, not really, nightmare."

"Would that be the reason I found the two of you on the couch this morning?"

Ginny answered this time, "Yes it is, I don't know how, but for some reason I knew he was having a nightmare, and that he needed my help. Sure enough, he was having a nightmare, just like I knew he was."

"So you both went downstairs where you comforted him and got him calmed down enough so he could sleep, you both were so relaxed that you went back to sleep right on the couch." Harry and Ginny nodded. "Don't worry you aren't in trouble, there is nothing wrong with helping a family member. Well, breakfast is ready, eat up."

Later Harry and Ginny talked to Lily and informed her of Ginny's newfound ability to pull Harry out of his nightmares for which Lily was extremely grateful.

On, Ginny's 11th birthday, she was thrilled with the diary that Harry had given her. The other gifts contained clothes and chocolate. All in all it had been a good summer. The rest of the time until September first passed normally.

Harry and Ginny woke up early on September 1st. But even though Harry and Ginny had made sure they were packed the night before, the others (Except for Percy) had waited until the last minute to pack their trunks. So the family didn't leave the Burrow until it was ten minutes of 11:00.

Upon arriving at King's Cross station with only a few minutes to spare; once everyone was inside, Ron and Hermione left Harry and Ginny when they saw some of their friends. Realizing that they were alone, Harry managed to find an empty compartment, Ginny entered right behind him, despite the fact that he had not told her where he was, '_Another strange occurrence"_ Harry muttered to himself; he really had to talk to Ginny.. After buying a few sweets form the trolley that an older witch was pushing, the two fell asleep, with Ginny's head resting on Harry's shoulder, and his head resting on hers.

It was dark when the two eleven year olds woke up. Harry was the first to speak. "We'd better change into our robes; we should be almost there."

"Alright Harry." Five minutes later the train stopped, and Harry and Ginny heard a deep voice call, "First years over here!"

Percy came up behind them, "That's Hagrid, he is the groundskeeper, and he leads the first years on the traditional boat crossing across the lake. I'll see you at the feast Harry and Ginny."

"Thanks Percy," Ginny called after him as he walked away to help other students.

Soon Harry and Ginny along with the rest of the first years; were walking into the entrance hall for the first time. Professor McGonagall greeted them explained about the houses, then led them into the Great Hall, where a three legged stool was, with a frayed hat was sitting on top. Everyone was looking expectantly at the hat, so Harry and Ginny did the same, after a moment, a particularly large tear opened and the Hat began to sing. (A/N: I am absolutely terrible at Sorting Hat Songs so I am not going to write one. Please assume the song was a description of the houses and the founders.) Everyone in the Hall applauded when the Hat finished. Professor McGonagall then came forward holding a roll of parchment. One by one the students ahead of him were sorted, until McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry!" Aware that everyone was staring at him, Harry placed the hat on his head.

As soon as he did, he heard a small voice in his ear, "_Difficult, very difficult, but wait, there is only one part of you here. A Soul Bond; how rare, and so young too; you are the youngest ever to form a soul bond I believe."_

"_Er a soul bond, sir?"_ Harry thought .

"_Hmm, you don't know about soul bonds; well I suggest you order a book or two about them, now back to the task at hand; where to put you… Plenty of courage, perfect of Gryffindor, very smart, Ravenclaw would be a fine choice, loyal to your real parents, their friends, and your adopted family, the hallmark of a true Hufflepuff. However, you are also ambitious, Slytherin, would work too."_ Here Harry interrupted.

"_Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."_

"_Not Slytherin, just like your sister, she said the same to me during her own sorting two years ago." The Hat replied. Standing up to me, you are most certainly a Potter. Well since you're sure… Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff… I know! Better be…"_

A/N 3: Oh no, A cliffhanger! We'll you'll have to stick around if you want to see where Harry gets Sorted! See you soon!


	5. Starting at Hogwarts

Here's the next one. I only own Sarah Potter. JKR owns everything else. Hope you all don't hate me for where I sort Harry! So with that said; Read, Review and Enjoy!

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted for the entire Hall to hear.

Harry blinked, Hufflepuff? He was expecting to be sorted into Gryffindor. Oh well, no reason to wonder, besides, anywhere was better than Slytherin. As he started to walk to the Hufflepuff table, he was surprised to see Sarah and Percy walking over to him.

Percy spoke first, "Well it may not be Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff is a fine house, I'm sure you will do great Harry. Harry smiled, "Thanks Percy." The sixth year prefect smiled at him and headed back to the Gryffindor table. Just as Harry was about to sit down, Sarah whispered into his ear, "I'll help you find the Great Hall in the morning, since I know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is I'll help you find your way around so you won't be late."

"Thanks sis" Harry whispered back to her. After everyone sat down, after making sure there was an empty spot next to him, Professor McGonagall resumed the sorting.

Ginny blinked when Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff. He looked concerned as he started to head to the Hufflepuff table, but he cheered up when Percy and Sarah spoke to him. All too soon she heard. "Weasley, Ginevra!" Scowling at the use of her hated given name, she sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. _"Well; well, A Weasley turned Potter, this is my lucky day! At least now we know who Mr. Potter's soul mate is!"_

"_Soul mate," Ginny thought._

"_Yes soul mate Mrs. Potter, as to your sorting, can't have one half somewhere and the other half somewhere else_. Hufflepuff", the hat shouted.

All of the Weasleys blinked. A Weasley, in Hufflepuff; but Weasleys were only sorted into Gryffindor! Ginny just looked at them and shrugged. She started looking for a place to sit at the Hufflepuff table, when she saw Harry beckoning to her, an empty spot beside him, Ginny gratefully slid into the seat. "Thanks Harry" she whispered to him.

A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore stood. "To our new students and professor, welcome to Hogwarts! To our old friends; welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" An instant later, food appeared on the platters in front of everyone.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the dessert appeared; treacle tart, cake, brownies, and biscuits too. The talk around the table had turned to families. "I'm a half blood, Mum's a witch, gave Dad quite a shock when she told him." A first year girl named Melinda Jackson said. She then turned to Harry and Ginny, "What about the two of you?"

Harry answered for the two of them, "Well, I'm a half blood too, my mum was a muggle born witch, and dad was a wizard. Ginny here is a pure blood."

One of the first year boys, Sam spoke up, "But your family doesn't believe that they are better than others just because they are pure bloods, do they, Ginny?"

"No we don't, one of the second year girls in Gryffindor is muggle born, and she is one of the smartest people in the school and she is a friend of our family."

Susan Bones a second year, who had been listening to the conversation, spoke up. "Hermione Granger, am I right?" At Harry and Ginny's nod she continued; "I know what you mean, I actually thought she was at least a half blood with her knowledge, I was really surprised when I learned she was muggle born."

Harry nodded to her, "And there is the reason that the pureblood is better just because of their blood nonsense isn't true. My Mum was the same way, she was a Muggle born and she was really smart and got excellent grades when she was here"

Hannah Abbot, one of Susan's classmates, spoke up, "My Mum and Dad, went to school with your parents Harry, they have always said she was smart." conversation continued until the desserts were consumed. After Dumbledore gave a speech about the forbidden forest and Filch's ever growing list of banned items, he dismissed them.

A fifth year girl with a prefect badge pinned to her robes stood, "Alright first years, my name's Tamson Applebee, follow me and we'll head for the Common Room. After leading the first years through corridors and down staircases, Tamson stopped in front of a portrait of a slim women dressed in robes that were yellow with black trim. "This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room, to enter you must remember the password, Which for now is "Unicorn" It will change periodically during the school year, either I or one of my fellow Prefects will tell you what the new password is when it is changed."

After turning to the portrait and saying the password, the portrait swung back to reveal a hole in the wall. On the other side were some tables, chairs, couches and a fireplace. After everyone was inside and the portrait closed, Tamson spoke again. "Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room everyone. Most of your free time will be spent here when you aren't in class or studying in the Library. Boys dorms are upstairs to your left, Girls same on your right. And boys, there are charms preventing you from going up the staircase to the girls dorms so don't even try, alright?" When she saw everyone understood Tamson continued, "Your trunks have been brought up already, get some rest, and you will need it for class tomorrow. Goodnight and sleep tight!" With that she sent them all to their dorms. Before they separated, however, Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "See you in the morning Gin."

"Night Harry,"she replied before she followed Tamson and her dorm mates up to the girls dorm and bed.

Before, he went up himself, Harry found an empty spot where he could hang his mother's portrait, but he decided to get permission from his Head of House, Professor Sprout before he did, deciding that would have to wait until the next morning, Harry went up to his dorm to unpack. As soon as he had unpacked and laid out his uniform for the next morning, he crawled into bed drew the curtains and fell fast asleep.

Ending A/N: Sorry about the wait all! Real life got in the way, and I've also been having computer problems. Hope you're all still with me and that you don't attack me with pitchforks for placing Harry in Hufflepuff. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Bye for now!


	6. First Day

Author's note: Hi all, I know I've been absent for a while, but the little thing called real life got in the way; I've also been working 40 hours a week, which has severely limited my writing time. Pathetic excuse I know, but it's the truth. The only pairings I have decided on for sure are Harry/Ginny and Cho/Cedric. Yes Cho haters, she is going to be an actual Ravenclaw (smart and good) in this story, I'm not making any promises about Marietta though... Also the order of the house tables, from left to right, if you are looking out from the teacher's table, are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. This is important to the story. I think that is everything of that has to be covered, (Hedwig flies out of my computer with a letter in her beak; I open the letter and slap my forehead with my palm) Oops, I forgot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for Sarah Potter. Everyone and everything else is property of JKR, Scholastic publishing company and Warner Brothers. (I write a thank you note to Ginny, who sent the note, and give Hedwig a piece of bacon before sending her back to Harry and Ginny.) Ok, NOW that's everything, on with the show!

That night, Harry dreamed that Voldemort had returned and killed everyone who was close to him. Gasping, he woke up and glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table; it read 5 am. Deciding that more sleep wasn't going to come easily; he headed down to the common room, and was surprised to find Ginny there, hairbrush in hand. "Ginny, I thought you would still be asleep, what's going on?"

"We definitely share some kind of connection or bond, I saw your nightmare, Harry"

Harry sighed, he had been hoping he hadn't disturbed her sleep, but that hadn't happened. "Why do you have your hairbrush, Ginny?"

"You need something to take your mind off of your dream, so I thought you could brush my hair, since you love doing it so much."

Harry sighed, it was the truth after all, he had always loved brushing her hair, and it never failed to relax him. Ginny definitely knew him well, almost too well. Sure enough, after brushing her hair for a while, Harry fell asleep. Ginny smiled, this always happened, she maneuvered his head so it was resting on her shoulder, after resting her head on top of his, she fell asleep as well.

A few hours later, Tamson and her friend Heidi Macavoy were walking down the stairs from the girls dorms on their way to breakfast. When they entered the common room; they were surprised to find Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley curled up on one of the couches, both fast asleep. The two girls smiled at the scene and both had the same thought, "Those two will end up dating in a few years, no doubt about it." Rather than disturb them, the friends slipped out of the portrait hole, leaving the two first years asleep on the couch. Ginny awoke about ten minutes later, just as Harry was rousing as well. "See you back here in 10 minutes?" he asked her. Ginny nodded and the two headed for their dorms. Ten minutes later, they exited the portrait hole, just as Sarah Potter was walking up to them. After giving the two first years a hug, she lead them to the Great Hall for breakfast, chatting and telling them about Hogwarts and the teachers as she did so. Once they arrived the trio separated, and started to eat as students began to trickle in for breakfast. After a while, Harry and Ginny's head of house, Professor Sprout came with their timetables. Before she left however, Harry spoke, "Professor, I was able to obtain a portrait of my Mum, and I was wondering..."

The Professor knew right away what Harry was asking, "You would like to hang it in the Common Room?" Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Of course you may hang it Harry, I'll let the Prefects and the other Professors know that I gave you permission, I'm quite certain that one of the older students will be willing to help with a temporary sticking charm."

"As am I, Professor." The Herbology teacher smiled and continued on.

While Harry had been talking to their teacher, Ginny had been looking over their schedules. First thing this morning, they had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then they would have Potions with Gryffindor. After a break they would have lunch, then History of Magic. After a while Harry and Ginny had eaten their fill and got up to head for their first class. To their surprise, Percy was waiting for them, so the two walked up to him, "I have to pass the Transfiguration classroom to get to my own, I'll show you the quickest way there." After a five minute walk, they arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom. Before he left, Percy turned to the two first years, "Be wary of Professor Snape, he is biased towards Slytherin House, and is very unpleasant. The two nodded and enter the room, to find it empty with the exception of a gray cat sitting on the teacher's desk. After a minute, Harry smiled as he figured something out, he got up, and scratched the cat's chin while saying, "Good Morning Professor McGonagall, you're an Animagus, aren't you?" The cat purred and rubbed Harry's hand for a moment before jumping off of the desk and transforming into the stern Professor, who shockingly, had a smile on her face. "Good morning to you as well Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, 5 points to Hufflepuff for figuring out that I am an Animagus. The last to do so was your father, James Potter." Harry smiled at the praise, "I just had a hunch." A few moments later, the rest of the class entered, and Professor McGonagall began her lesson, after her lecture, she set the class to transforming matches to needles. Harry and Ginny had trouble at first, before Ginny had a brainstorm, what if the transformation was in the intent? With this in mind, she visualized the transformation, and succeed with the task; Harry had picked up her thought and finished right behind her. McGonagall saw this and awarded the duo ten points for completing the task, Not long after this, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, everyone who had not manged the transformation was assigned homework. Before Harry and Ginny could leave, Professor McGonagall called to them, "The two of you did excellent work, if you would like, I want to help you both obtain a Mastery in Transfiguration; I can see a bright future ahead for both of you. Now run along, if you are late, inform Professor Snape to speak with me, and any point deductions will be overruled by me. The two students thanked their teacher and left.

Their classmates were waiting outside of the Potions classroom when Ginny and Harry arrived. A few moments later, Professor Snape arrived. After everyone sat down, Harry sat with Ginny, he took role, and paused at Harry's name, **"Ah, Mr. Potter, our new **_**celebrity. **_**What would I get if I added, powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"**The Drought of Living Death, Professor."**

"Lucky guess, **where can I find a bezoar and what is it used for?"**

"**It is a cure for most poisons and can be found in the stomach of a goat, although a potions Master, such as yourself, probably has one in your private stores."**

"**What is the difference between moonkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"**There is no difference, sir, another name is aconite." **Unable to find fault with the answers, or Harry's tone, the Professor didn't give Harry any points, rather he simply set the class to work on a simple bruise removing potion. At the end of the class period, Ginny turned in their perfectly completed potion while Harry began packing their things. The Professor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the potion, to his surprise, it was perfectly made, even though he had only given the students a second rate version of the potion to brew; Ginny's and Harry's was by far the best that he had seen in quite a while, even better than Granger's from the year before. After giving the students a three foot essay, he asked Harry and Ginny to stay behind. After the rest of the class left, the two approached his desk, then he began. "Mr. Potter, I see you have your Mother's touch when it comes to potions, had things turned out differently, she would have become a potions Mistress. Come by on Friday evenings, and I'll help you refine your skills, and 10 points to Hufflepuff for correctly answering my questions at the beginning of class." Harry and Ginny thanked the Professor and returned to the Common Room, to start on the essay that Professor Snape had assigned for homework.

At noon, Harry and Ginny headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. After eating their fill, the two headed to History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. After the boring class was over, the two were done with classes for the day, so the two decided to spend some time together in the Common Room. The two were so absorbed in their work, they didn't realize that it was time for dinner, until Cedric Diggory and Tamson Applebee came and got them. As the four arrived, they were surprised to see Sarah waiting for them at the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked at her quizzically, but before he could ask the question out loud, Sarah saw it on his face, and shook her head. Realizing that she would not get in trouble, Harry and Ginny sat down, as they did so Sarah sat so Harry was between her and Ginny. Ginny just ate and let the siblings catch up, only speaking once in a while to give her opinion on things. After they ate, the three headed for the library, where Sarah helped them with the parts of their homework that they had trouble understanding. Once it was close to curfew, Sarah, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot walked with Harry and Ginny back to the Common Room. Sarah then headed to Gryffindor Tower, and the three Hufflepuffs headed into their Common Room. Everyone then headed to their dorms, and bed.

As the days turned into weeks, Harry and Ginny quickly settled into a routine of classes, homework and spending time with their family who were still at school, including Lily's portrait, and writing letters back to the Burrow. One evening in early October, as the two were headed for the Library to work on their homework, a voice called to them from an empty classroom, "Come here for a minute."

The two headed inside, and saw a girl who looked to be about 12, standing alone. Her uniform was trimmed in Green and Silver, marking her as a Slytherin. Ginny was about to hex the girl, but Harry stopped her, he then turned to the girl, "What is your name?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Stephan Greengrass, the Head of the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, and I would like to help you."

Ginny relaxed when she realized that they would not be hexed, "Help us with what?"

"I have no interest in following Malfoy or serving a Dark wizard. I just want both worlds to live in peace, and I believe that you two are the ones who can make it happen."

Harry looked at the black haired girl, "How so?"

I am observent. The two of you are always together; the Sorting Hat took a long time to sort you, Harry, but it sent Ginny to Hufflepuff instantly. She is the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor ever. The two of you are connected in some way, and I think my parents can find out how. My dad is Head Auror, and my mum works in the Department of Magical Transportation. They can do some discreet digging and find out what is going on. Also Harry, you are going to be the Head of an Ancient and Noble House, and, I don't mean to offend your family, Ginny, but while Mr. Weasley is a Family Head, being a head of a Nobel and Most Ancient entails a lot more, my father was raised knowing he would be a Nobel and Most Ancient Head, he would like to teach you."

Harry thought of something else, "A good idea, however I have my godfather Sirus Black, who as you probably know is the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. However when your father is available I would like his input. But will your father have time, he is Head Auror after all."

"We can figure out a schedule, possibly on the weekends, but the question remains, are you willing to learn from him?"

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded, "If he is willing to teach me, I would like to learn from your father, if he is willing to cooperate with Sirus."

Daphne smiled for the first time that the two ever saw, "Good, I'll be in touch." But before she could leave, Ginny called to her, "Why don't you want to follow Malfoy?"

Daphne looked at the pair, "Because he is hell bent on keeping this school separated, which will make Voldemort's job easier if or when he returns. My mother is a Muggle born, so I know she will not survive if he wins."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before coming to a decision. They then turned back to Daphne and spoke in unison, "We will do all we can to make sure Voldemort doesn't come back to power, but if we fail, we will fight him, and win." The black haired Slytherin smiled in thanks before leaving. Harry and Ginny then resumed their journey to the Library.

When they arrived, Sarah was waiting for them, as usual. After he sat, Harry looked at his sister, "What do you know about Daphne Greengrass?"

"Second year, Slytherin, but she doesn't follow Malfoy, tends to keep to herself, which has lead to her nickname, the Ice Queen, averages E's in her school subjects. Why do you ask?"

"She talked to us before we got here, she offered to help us figure out what is going on between us, and her dad is going to teach me about being a head."

"The research I see, but the Head part, why, you have Sirus and Mr. Weasley?"

Ginny spoke up, "Remember, the Weasleys are a Nobel house; there might be differences for a Nobel and Most Ancient House, and since the Greengrass house is a Nobel and Most Ancient, he is more prepared to teach Harry. We'll see if Sirus and Mr. Greengrass are willing to work together to teach Harry."

Sarah nodded, "True, did you accept her offer?" The Hufflepuff duo nodded, "Do you think she's using you for her own gain?" They shook their heads; satisfied, Sarah started helping them with their homework.

Nearby a bushy haired second year Gryffindor was working, and listening nearby, at first Hermione was concerned about Harry and Ginny accepting help from a Slytherin, but she relaxed when they explained their reasons for accepting, and that she seemed to genuinely want to help them. Even so, Hermione decided to talk to Daphne herself.

No one noticed an eleven year old black haired blue eyed girl writing in a plain black diary, nor her eyes glaze over momentarily.

Closing A/N: Me: Alright, Harry and Ginny have a new ally and things are going to start pick up. You all have been waiting patiently for this update, (I hope)

Mystery person: So when's the next update gonna be, and what is it gonna contain?

Me: I don't know I'm so busy working and I'm going to make Ha... Hey what are you doing out of the story, get back in there before you make me ruin all of the surprises! *Locks up my notes*

Mystery person: With what you have planned for Harry and Ginny, you better be kind to, *A hand claps over the person's mouth*

Me: "Thanks Remus, head on back and try to keep that one from escaping, would you?

Remus: And if I don't?

Me: I'll let Bill's future wife flame you, Sirius, Fred and George prank you, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia use you for target practice, and your future wife do whatever she wants. *Remus nods and then returns to the story, dragging the mystery person with him.* Alright now that that has been taken care of, please review, and no Harry's Patronus isn't going to be a stag, please PM or put your suggestion as to what it should be in a review. Once again, anything but a stag. Heidi Macavoy is also from the Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup video game. As for the reason, please refer to my Winx/HP crossover Maginx. Sorry if there are typos, but my keyboard is acting up, so please forgive me; also English was never my best subject in school, so bear with me. Later!


End file.
